Movie Night
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: A/N: For ShanRQuinn who asked if I could write a Travis/Hoshi romance story to follow Dead Stop. This is what I came up with. Hope y'all like it. Events take place a little over one week after Dead Stop


**A/N:** _For ShanRQuinn who asked if I could write a Travis/Hoshi romance story to follow Dead Stop. This is what I came up with. Hope y'all like it. Events take place a little over one week after Dead Stop._

XXX

She sat in the mess hall eating breakfast alone and off into her own little world, oblivious to the real one around her. He had been "back from the dead" over a week now, but yet she still couldn't shake the sadness, heartbreak, and the effect it had on her of the thought of losing him.

"Ok if I join you?" The voice barely breaking into her world.

She looked up and blinked at him questionably. "Hmm? What?"

His warm, toothy smile looked down at her. "I asked if I could join you, but if you'd rather be alone..."

"No! No Travis, I don't want to be alone, please, join me."

Travis sat and looked at her with concern. "You alright there Hosh? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine. I was just...uh..." Hoshi bit at her lip, not wanting to tell Travis that she was thinking about him. "I was just trying to figure out some of these Romulan words. The sounds are so close together, the slightest mistake in punctuation could be misinterpreted from 'I like your shirt' to 'I'm going to kill you.'"

Travis chuckled. "Well, keep Commander Tucker away from any Romulans then. He'll tell someone to keep their shirt on and a war might break out."

The two laughed hysterically when they heard the familiar southern twang behind them. "Wha'cha y'all laughn' 'bout?"

They both looked up at the smiling engineer and busted out laughing even harder.

Trip looked at them confused. "Well hell. I like a good joke. If it's that funny, tell me. I gotta know."

Hoshi was laughing so hard she started to hiccup. Between deep breaths and laughter, Travis was able to get out. "You...had...to...be...there!"

Trip shook his head. "Alright. I guess." He shrugged a shoulder as he walked away to join Malcolm at his usual corner table.

Hoshi wiped a tear from her eye as her laughter died down and she regained control of her breathing again. "Oh my God! That couldn't have happened at a better time! I really needed that laugh."

Travis smiled at her. "I'm glad I could be of service. You going to movie night?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about curling up with a book, besides, movie night isn't much fun going alone and Liz is on the night shift in sickbay this week." She started to take a bite of her food.

"I'll be your date." Travis offered.

Hoshi started coughing, choking on the food from the surprise of Travis' innocent comment that hit her a little too close to home.

Travis reached over patting her on the back. "You ok?"

Hoshi grabbed her water, taking a big gulp before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine. Went down the wrong way. Sorry."

Travis grinned at her. "No need to apologize, it happens. So...we on for tonight? I hear it's supposed to be a good movie. Some kind of western comedy."

"Um...yeah sure. We can go, sounds like fun."

The rest of the day Hoshi thought about what she would wear to the movie. She thought that maybe she should just wear her uniform, but then decided on an outfit she picked up when Enterprise had docked for a few days at Caiman VI.

It was a light yellow, short length dress with off the shoulder sleeves, cut to show a slight bit of cleavage, and was snug at the hips before flowing into a flirty, frilly skirt that stopped at mid-thigh.

She blushed everytime she thought of Travis saying "I'll be your date" but knew he only meant it as friendship. Travis never seemed to think of her that way, sure they were friends and had a great time hanging out together, pulling pranks on each other...

Suddenly a knot formed in Hoshi's stomach. What if this was another one of Travis' pranks? What if she got all dressed up, only to find that he would have her talk to jello again, or a plant...or worse? No. Travis wouldn't do that...would he?

XXX

Travis found it hard to concentrate on piloting the ship. He kept thinking about what he would wear. He thought about wearing his uniform, but decided jeans and his favorite blue polo shirt might look nice...it did show off his biceps nicely.

He kept thinking about the woman, only a few yards away at the moment, sitting next to him at the movie. Should he offer to have dinner with her before the movie? Would she accept if he should happen to lazily rest his arm on the back of her chair? Should he walk her back to her quarters afterward?

He was suddenly jarred from his thoughts as he heard the stern voice. "Ensign Mayweather. Did you hear me?"

"Uh...I'm sorry Captain. What? Say again, please."

"I said change course. Heading 147 mark 98. T'Pol's sensors has detected an ion storm if we stay on this course. We need to maneuver around it."

"Aye sir. Heading 147 mark 98." He let out a breath as he made the course correction and mentally cursed himself for daydreaming.

XXX

He caught up with Hoshi in the corridor after shift. "Hey...Hosh. Uh..." Travis shifted from one foot to the next as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Uh...yeah. How about grabbing some dinner before the movie? I hear chef made pot roast and I know how much you like his pot roast."

"That sounds real nice. Meet you in the mess in an hour?"

"Yeah...well...I was kinda thinking...I did say I'd be your date and all, so how about it? Make it kinda like a date? I mean...not really a date or anything. You know, just two friends hanging out, but kinda a date night. I could pick you up at your quarters? Say 1800 hours?"

"Uh...yeah...sure. Sounds like a good plan. See you at 1800 then?"

Travis gave her a wide smile. "1800."

Overhead in the vent shaft, Trip was crawling through on his way to replace a relay coupler in the next junction when he heard the exchange between the two ensigns. Through the vent cover, as he watched them part to go towards their quarters, he shook his head and chuckled. "Smooth Travis. Real smooth."

XXX

Hoshi decided to hit the gym before getting ready for her "date", since she still had a few hours to kill and a lot of pent-up anxiety. Was Travis trying to ask her out on an actual date, but too shy? Was he just being a friend offering to pick her up for dinner? Was she just reading too much into it, making herself nervous for no reason?"

As she started on the treadmill, Trip walked in and took the treadmill next to her. "So...rumor has it you and Travis have a date tonight."

Hoshi caught herself from tripping over her own feet. How the hell could he possibly know that? Had Travis said something? The thought of a prank itched the back of her mind again.

"Uh...we're just going to get something to eat before the movie."

"Uh-huh. Wha'cha wearing? Bet it's a dress."

Hoshi stopped her treadmill and looked at Trip. "How the hell did you know I was thinking of that?"

Trip stopped his treadmill and turned to Hoshi grinning. "Because you've been dying to have an excuse to wear that dress you picked up on Caiman VI since you got it."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Ok, yeah. I was thinking of wearing it, but it's not a date. In fact I think I might cancel."

"What? Why?"

"You know how Travis is about pranks...and now you come in here questioning me about it? I smell prank all over this."

Trip held up his hands defensively. "Now hold on Hoshi. Ok, I was in the vent shaft when y'all was talking earlier. I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to be there and just thought I'd take a little shot at ya. Sorry I ruffled your feathers, but I swear, as a southern gentleman, no prank."

"Well...if you _overheard_ the conversation, then you'd know it's not a date."

"Uh...yeah. Hosh...take it from me, it's a date." Trip grinned as he got off the treadmill and walked out of the gym.

Hoshi stood for a moment blinking. Oh! She had a lot to do to get ready!

XXX

Travis stopped short of Hoshi's quarters. He was 10 minutes early and knew that women were always running late, even if they were on time, and thought he should wait to ring her door chime. Finally he thought it might look creepy if he was just hanging out in the corridor in front of her door. Thankfully he didn't have to make that decision, as Trip made it for him.

"Ensign. Can I see you over here for a minute?" Trip called to him.

Travis went over to where Trip was standing. "Commander? Uh. Yes sir?"

"Ok...cut the rank crap. Well, I guess I did start it, irrelevant. Anyways, like your initiative showing up early for your date, but you know women are always running late."

"Uh...yeah. I was just thinking that. It's not really a date, just two friends hanging out."

"Travis...who are you trying to convince? It's a date, and you show up empty handed? As a gentleman, I should slap you. You have enough time, get your ass down to the arboretum and get her some flowers. Pronto."

"Like I said sir, it's not a-" Travis cut himself short when he saw the stern look on Trip's face. "Flowers. Right."

Travis rushed off to get the flowers as Trip chuckled shaking his head. "I can't believe these two need this much help. Well...guess I'm going to movie night."

XXX

Hoshi opened her door as a big smile came to her face at the flowers presented to her. "They're beautiful. Come in while I get something to put these in."

It was all Travis could do to keep his eyes from popping out and his tongue rolling to the floor when he saw the dress, the gold-tone high heels and her dark hair cascading over her shoulders with a slight wave in it. He stood in the middle of her room, shifting uncomfortably. "You...uh...you look very...uh...very nice." He stammered out.

"Are you alright? You seem a little uncomfortable." Hoshi asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine...just uh...well." He blew out a breath before quickly saying. "It's going to sound silly, but I'm a little nervous I guess."

Hoshi tipped her head down slightly as she felt her cheeks getting warm. "Nervous? Why? Just friends going out for dinner and a movie...right?"

"Um...yeah, right." Travis could feel his cheeks getting a little warm as he shifted again. "Ready then?"

XXX

They ate their dinner, having a lively conversation, and was watching the movie when Travis felt a slight nudge on the back of his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Trip gesture with his arm as to say 'put your arm around her idiot'. Travis rolled his eyes at Trip.

Travis sat for a moment, glancing at Hoshi a few times from the corner of his eye. He took a big yawn, stretching his arms then brought one arm down over Hoshi's shoulders.

Trip rolled his eyes as he thought to himself. _Cheesiest move in the book kid. Seriously!? That worked!?_ He shrugged as Hoshi shifted closer towards Travis.

XXX

After the movie, Travis walked Hoshi back to her quarters. "Um...would you like to come in for a cup of tea or something?" She asked as she shifted nervously.

"Uh...sure. Tea sounds good."

Travis sat on the sofa as Hoshi handed him a cup of tea and sat next to him. He took a sip of the hot beverage and licked his lips. "This is good. What kind of tea is it?"

"It's my own blend. An orange spice with a little pomegranate and honey and vanilla."

"Very good. I like it." He took another sip before setting the cup down. "Uh...you know, Commander Tucker got the impression that we were on an actual date. Kinda silly huh?"

"Uh...yeah. Silly. He got me in the gym and said he overheard us talking earlier. I guess that's where he got the impression from." She bit her lower lip.

"Well...uh, if it were, you know, an actual date, would you say it was a good one?"

Hoshi felt her cheeks getting warm. "I'd say it was good, for a first date."

Travis gave her a grin. "So...that would imply a second date would be in the cards?"

"I wouldn't say no to a second date, I mean...if this were an actual date that is." She looked up shyly through her lashes at him.

He slowly leaned in towards her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Pulling back he smiled at her. "How about we can say it was."

She smiled. "I think I like that." She leaned back at him and placed a second, lingering kiss on him.

She pulled back slightly as they gazed into each other's eyes before their lips once again found one another with a deep, passionate yearning. Before either one knew what was happening, they were moving towards the bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

XXX

Travis woke the next morning before Hoshi did. He laid watching her sleep with her head on his bare chest as he gently brushed her hair from her face.

Hoshi stirred and stretched her body next to him. She looked up at his warm smile. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Great morning." He beamed.

**End.**


End file.
